Solve for $x$ : $-4 = 29 + x$
Solution: Subtract $29$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-4 {- 29}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ -4 &=& 29 + x \\ \\ {-29} && {-29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -4 {- 29} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -33$